


Unskilled (Levi X Reader)

by fakelili



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cheeky Reader, Comedy, Cussing, F/M, Female Protagonist, Female Reader, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, It's Levi, Language, Levi is angry, Reader is Sassy, Reader is bad at training, Reader-Insert, Sasha's there for a second, Training, i think, survey corps, the Scouts, what do you expect?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 02:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11545506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakelili/pseuds/fakelili
Summary: (Name) is the least talented recruit Lance Corporal Levi has ever seen. Ranked dead last in the 104th, with no real military skills to speak of beyond her boundless determination; how she managed to graduate is a mystery. Levi finds her lack of skill frustrating; (Name) finds his anger entertaining.





	Unskilled (Levi X Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen fics about cadets who were the best, and I wanted one with a cadet who was the worst and had almost no relevant skills ~ Because of all the frustration they would cause. And despite her ranking and lack of skills, Reader is still wonderful, and I like her :D

“Oi, brat! Cadet (L/n)!” At the sound of the lance corporal’s voice, every cadet on the training field froze, turning to watch curiously as the short man angrily made his way to where said cadet (L/n) stood. The girl turned to face Levi, back straight, her arms in a perfect salute.

“Yes, sir?” she answered, (e/c) eyes flickering with curiosity. The smile on her face didn’t falter, not even at the deadly glare the corporal was sending her way.

“It has been two months, brat, and your skills aren’t fucking improving! How do you expect to survive outside the walls?”

The girl’s smile continued to shine as she answered. “By not allowing a titan to eat me, sir!”

“And how are you going to do that? Are you skilled with the 3 dimensional maneuvering gear?”

“No, sir!”

“Are your cuts consistent and deep?”

“Not particularly, no!” The smile was still there, growing wider even as Levi’s face grew red with anger.

“How well do you fight?”

“About as well as I dance, sir.”

“Which is?”

“Like a chicken with it’s head cut off.” The entire field of cadets, watching the exchange intently, had to hold back laughter at their comrade’s answer. They were amazed by the ease with which she handled being interrogated by the intimidating captain; (F/n) was completely unfazed by Levi’s death stare, or the veins popping out of his neck in his anger.

Levi’s steely eyes flashed. “Are you a fucking idiot?”

“My mother always said I was about as bright as a brick,” (F/n) responded. Her (e/c) gaze never broke with Levi’s, despite the intensity of his glare.

“How the fuck did you manage to survive to graduation?” Levi was at a loss, to be honest. (Name) had ranked last in the 104th, and in the two months since she’d joined the Survey Corps, she hadn’t improved. In fact, she seemed to be getting _worse _, which made no sense and frustrated the lance corporal to no end.__

__The smile on (Name’s) face had become a full-on grin. “I don’t know when to give up, sir!” she answered. “Also, sir, I have strong bones and thick skin,” she added, as an afterthought. Across the field, Sasha snorted - that was one way of putting it; another would be to say she had a thick head. The truth was that the girl was hopelessly optimistic and extremely stubborn, and she would never dream of giving up. Once she had set her mind to something, she saw that something through to the end._ _

__“Do you think this is a fucking joke, brat? Are you trying to be funny?” (Name’s) cheery attitude was quickly burning through what little patience Levi had._ _

__The girl shook her head. “No, sir! I’m terrible at jokes, sir, so I don’t try to be funny.” True enough, the cadets on the field had to admit. (Name) never tried to be funny, she just said strange things in such a matter-of-fact way that they became funny._ _

__“Then how do you expect to survive outside the walls, when you have none of the fucking necessary skills?”_ _

__The girl’s grin never left her face, but the expression in her eyes changed, and suddenly her grin was serious, dangerous. “Like I said sir, I don’t give up. I will never surrender; and nothing, especially not those fucking titans, will stop me from achieving my goal.”_ _

__Levi quirked an eyebrow. “And what would that goal be, brat?” he asked. A laugh escaped (Name’s) lips as she stared the man down._ _

__“I’m going to seduce you, sir.”_ _

__“.......”_ _

__The field was silent, everyone processing (Name’s) declaration. Seduce Levi? That was her goal? And she was dumb enough to tell him that?_ _

__“.....................”_ _

__Levi stared at (Name), eye twitching, as the girl grinned wickedly at him. Her (h/l) (h/c) hair swirled around her face as a breeze blew around them._ _

__“............what………”_ _

__His voice was almost inaudible, eyes wide._ _

__“.....the fuck…..”_ _

__(Name) remained silent, as Levi struggled to put his thoughts into a sentence that was more than a string of profanities._ _

__“...did you just say, brat?”_ _

__“I said that I’m going to seduce you, sir!” Her voice was strong and full of conviction, not a hint of hesitation as she spoke._ _

__Levi finally recovered from his shock, and he sent the young woman a glare usually reserved for Hanji. “You are going to clean the castle from top to bottom, brat. It better be fucking spotless when you’re done,” he barked, and (Name) nodded._ _

__“Yes, sir!” She didn’t seem daunted by the task at all, and the grin on her face made the unflappable lance corporal nervous. It was the same smile that Hanji wore when talking about titans; and he didn’t like that crazed smile being leveled at him._ _

__Saluting once again, (Name) scampered off towards the castle, her hair flying behind her in the wind. The scent of honeysuckle filled Levi’s nose for a moment, before drifting off after the girl._ _

__The field was still silent, and Levi turned to see all the cadets staring at him. “The fuck are you looking at, brats?” he demanded, and everyone quickly returned to their combat training. “Tch. Idiots.” Grumbling, he stalked away from the cadets, his mind a jumble of confused thoughts._ _

__What the fuck was (Name) playing at?_ _


End file.
